O que a Bebida Pode Fazer
by LP Vany-chan
Summary: Todos sabem que bebida alcóolica faz mal à saúde - mas agora Inu-Yasha vai saber o porque de todos dizerem isso.


_**O que a Bebida Pode Fazer...**_

_One-shot (2.431 palavras)_

Atrasada - Kagome estava novamente atrasada!

Já haviam se passado mais de três dias desde que Inu-Yasha vira aquela estúpida garota colegial sentada à borda do poço, dizendo que estaria de volta em dois, DOIS dias. Bom, já haviam se passado três. Ele podia ser hanyou, mas não era tão burro assim.

Impaciente, Inu-Yasha abriu com estrondo a porta do hokora, varrendo com o olhar o pátio do Templo Higurashi. Nem sinal dela. Apurou os ouvidos para ver se captava algo que comprovasse que ela se encontrava ali.

Nada, absolutamente nada.

Bufou.

Ora, será que ela havia se esquecido dele? Como ela ousava demorar TRÊS dias e ainda fazer uma desfeita daquelas com ele?

Espirrou.

Talvez ela estivesse falando mal dele para alguém..

Espirrou de novo.

Talvez estivesse falando bem, afinal de contas..

Espirrou uma terceira vez. Era gripe mesmo.

Uma maldita gripe que o perseguia há mais ou menos uma semana. Parecia que ela havia se infiltrado em sua corrente sangüínea e bloqueado seu olfato e paladar de uma forma angustiante. Sentia-se debilitado, mas lógico que jamais demonstraria isso a alguém, muito menos à estúpida colegial ingrata que o abandonara, doente... sentia-se um filhote rejeitado.

Deixando o lado sentimental de lado, Inu-Yasha decidiu que esperaria 'aquela ingrata' na cozinha, e para lá se dirigiu a firmes passadas.

Sabia que o avô de Kagome e Souta estavam na casa. A gripe não conseguira derrubar sua excelente audição, afinal de contas.

* * *

Kagome caminhava, cansada, em direção a sua casa no Templo Higurashi enquanto se questionava o porque daquela escada ter que ser tão imensa. Já não bastasse o desgaste mental que havia tido em apenas três dias naquela conturbada e poluída era, ainda tinha que enfrentar aquela gigantesca escadaria todo santo dia... 

Era nesses momentos que pensava em como era com estar no Sengoku Jidai - não precisava se preocupar com as provas e também poderia andar livremente pelos vastos campos, cumprimentando um ou outro camponês e tagarelando com Sango. E, quando pensava no Sengoku Jidai, não podia de deixar de pensar em um certo hanyou estúpido que, com toda certeza, já estava bufando de impaciência do outro lado do poço.

Mas também não podia deixar de se preocupar, afinal ele estava doente quando ela atravessara o poço para a sua era. Lembrava-se com perfeição da gripada aparência de Inu-Yasha e de como este, com um orgulho irritante, tentava fingir que estava perfeitamente bem com aquele nariz estranhamente avermelhado.

Suspirou, ela não precisava de mais problemas. Trataria de Inu-Yasha mais tarde; havia deixado recomendações a Sango e a Miroku, sabia que seus amigos tratariam bem daquele hanyou teimoso. Ou, pelo menos, ela esperava que assim fosse.

"Onee-san..." Kagome levantou os olhos para encontrar um pequeno Souta encolhido dentro de um enorme casaco que ela reconheceu ser seu. Arqueou uma sobrancelha diante desta constatação.

"O que está fazendo com o meu casaco?"

"Inu no nii-chan está aqui....ele está com uma cara estranha..."

Kagome, vendo que o irmão mais novo estava fugindo da pergunta que ela havia feito, não se incomodou em esconder o stress que sentia há dois dias. "Ele está apenas gripado. Agora responda: quem disse que podia pegar meu casaco?!"

"Não é isso mana..." Kagome rosnou ao perceber que ele, novamente, fugia do assunto. "Os olhos dele estão vermelhos e ele está com listras roxas no rosto..."

"Eu já disse que ele está apenas grip---" A jovem parou ao perceber o que o irmão mais novo dizia-lhe. Seria possível? Não, não, devia ser um engano. Inu-Yasha não se separava mais da Tessaiga e, além do mais, na era dela não haviam tantos perigos assim... não é? "Como isso aconteceu?"

Souta fez cara de pensativo, até que depois de alguns segundos pareceu encontrar a luz. "Ele ficou assim depois de beber vinte e sete garrafas de sakê junto com o vovô..." Kagome abriu a boa, pasma. Sakê?! Desde quando Inu-Yasha bebia sakê? E onde diabos o vovô Higurashi estava com a cabeça? "Acho que eles devem estar na garrafa número trinta agora..."

Kagome sentiu o maxilar cair mais ainda. Pensando bem... ouvira, certa vez, alguém dizer que sakê faz mal à cachorros... seria por isso que Inu-Yasha se transformara? E ele estava com as defesas imunológicas baixas, além do faro e o paladar estarem 'fora de ação'.

"Mana, está me ouvindo...?" Souta passou a mão na frente dos olhos de Kagome, e esta pareceu acordar do transe.

"Ai, meu deus!!! Se ele se transformou, então..." Kagome congelou diante da visão do velho Higurashi sendo morto por um bêbado youkai Inu-Yasha. "AQUELE IDIOTA!!"

Kagome, sem mais tempo a perder, saiu em disparada para a cozinha, sendo seguida de perto por um confuso Souta. A jovem abriu a porta da cozinha com um baque surdo (o que fez Souta se lembrar daqueles filmes de ação estrangeiro), apenas para se deparar com um Inu-Yasha transformado, consideravelmente bêbado, tentando se manter de pé.

Vovô estava dormindo feliz no chão, abraçado à uma garrafa de sakê vazia.

"Inu-Yasha, seu idiota! Olha só para você! Quantas garrafas você bebeu?" Kagome o encarou, fechando a porta atrás de si, deixando Souta do lado de fora.

Inu-Yasha franziu a testa, não compreendendo muito bem o que aquela humana estranha estava lhe dizendo. Bah, não importava! Decidiu-se que ela era muito chata e que não a queria por perto.

Tomando impulso, o hanyou (agora youkai) deu um salto desengonçado em direção a Kagome, preparando as garras, mas tudo a sua volta começou a se duplicar e ele perdeu o senso de direção - apenas soube que chegara ao chão quando sentiu a dor manifestar-se pelo nariz.

Kagome girou os olhos. Ele nem conseguia saltar direito.

Mas como a jovem amava de todo o coração aquele hanyou (agora youkai) teimoso e irritante, ela ajoelhou-se na sua frente e encheu-se de compaixão pelo cãozinho bêbado. "Você está bem, Inu-Yasha?"

Inu-Yasha continuou inerte no chão, até que após alguns segundos ele ergueu a cabeça, encarando-a, para logo depois pousar as duas mãos nos seios da jovem.

Kagome estremeceu de raiva. Ele estava bem até demais. "Osuwari."

O colar da kotodama atraiu o hanyou para o chão, mas ao contrário do que a jovem esperava, este não se destransformou. Bufou, estava realmente ficando estressada. Agora, além das provas, tinha que se preocupar em como fazer voltar ao normal um youkai bêbado e tarado... isso era demais para uma simples colegial.

E quando Kagome achou que as coisas não poderiam piorar, pioraram: Inu-Yasha avistou Buyo passeando pelo corredor e não demorou muito para que uma perseguição cão-gato fosse criada. Kagome observou, atônita, Inu-Yasha perseguir Buyo pela casa inteira como um perfeito cachorro (apesar de algumas vezes perder o equilíbrio e cair).

Mas quando o gato decidiu que era melhor que a perseguição prosseguisse do lado de fora da casa, Kagome achou melhor segui-los, apenas para ver um muito desesperado Buyo correndo para dentro do Hokora, sendo seguido por um contente e bêbado Inu-Yasha transformado.

Kagome suspirou pesadamente. Algo lhe dizia que aquilo não ia acabar bem....

* * *

Sango suspirou pesadamente, encarando as muitas plantas que via. Qual delas era mesmo boa para gripe? Enrugou a testa, tentando lembrar-se da planta que Kagome havia lhe mostrado. Ela era verde, com folhas delgadas e compridas, apesar de ser rasteira. A exterminadora examinou mais uma vez as plantas a sua frente: todas tinham aquelas características, embora fossem de espécies diferentes. 

Confusa, a jovem coçou a cabeça, balançando distraidamente a cesta que trouxera para depositar as ervas. Já fazia três dias que Kagome havia ido para sua era, e aquilo deixava Inu-Yasha impaciente e com um mau-humor terrível. Ela que o diga; ao perceber que o hanyou estava se impacientando com a demora de Kagome, o estúpido monge havia tirado seu time de campo, deixando a jovem exterminadora sozinha para cuidar do hanyou gripado.

Sango já não agüentava mais isso. O mau humor de Inu-Yasha era insuportável!

"Atchim!" E por falar nele...

"Inu-Yasha?!" Sango arqueou as sobrancelhas quando reconheceu o ser que chegava mansamente por entre as folhagens. Era impressão sua, ou ele estava cambaleando? "Algo errado com voc--"

A exterminadora deixou a boca abrir-se quando percebeu o que ocorrera: Inu-Yasha não era mais um hanyou, agora estava como youkai. Mas ela ainda não entendia porque ele estava andando daquele jeito estranho...parecia até Miroku quando bebia.

Assumindo posição de batalha, a jovem agarrou-se ao seu hiraikotsu, largando o cesto no chão, enquanto o agora youkai Inu-Yasha flexionava lentamente as pernas. Era óbvio que iria atacar, e quando viesse, Sango estaria preparada para dar-lhe um belo cascudo na nuca.

Mas o salto nunca chegou a acontecer; no último instante, o outrora hanyou perdeu o equilíbrio e desabou no chão de uma forma não muito bonita. Uma sobrancelha na testa de Sango se ergueu, confusa. O que fora aquilo? A gripe estava tão forte assim? Ele estava com febre, por acaso?

Enchendo-se de um amor fraternal imenso, Sango aproximou-se do youkai e agachou-se ao seu lado, chacoalhando levemente seu ombro. "Está passando mal, Inu-Yasha?"

Inu-Yasha não respondeu, apenas resmungou e rosnou, enquanto sua mão ganhava vida própria e pousava de uma forma não muito delicada no traseiro da exterminadora.

Esta, por sua vez, jogou o sentimento fraternal no ralo e socou Inu-Yasha, levantando-se em seguida. "Até você, Inu-Yasha?! Sabia que a companhia daquele Monge Hentai era má influência para você! Está indo pelo mesmo caminho sem-vergonha que ele!"

"Estava me chamando, Sango?" Em meio as folhas, atrás de Sango, um sorridente monge apareceu. Sango, assim que o viu, tacou o hiraikotsu em sua cabeça. O monge gemeu, massageando o local em que fora duramente atingido. "Poderia eu saber o motivo pelo qual estou apanhando?"

"E você ainda pergunta?" Sango apontou o indicador para um Inu-Yasha cambaleante que tentava se manter em pé, enquanto também massageava a cabeça. "Ele me tocou no traseiro e a culpa disso é sua!"

"O Inu-Yasha passa a mão no seu traseiro e a culpa é minh--espere um pouco! ele passou a mão no seu traseiro? Filho da mãe!!" Miroku, que já ia avançando para tirar satisfações com o hanyou, parou repentinamente quando percebeu que este estava transformado... além de parecer bêbado. "Ele me parece um pouco 'alegre'..."

"É, está agindo igualzinho a você." Sango comentou, quando viu que Inu-Yasha começava a se dirigir, em semi-pulos, para outra região da floresta. "Vamos atrás dele."

"O quê quis dizer com 'está agindo igualzinho a mim'?" Miroku perguntou, zangado, seguindo a caçadora e apalpando amavelmente o seu traseiro.

Sango não se incomodou em gastar saliva, apenas deixou que o hiraikotsu fizesse o seu trabalho.

* * *

Kagome estava acabando de sair do poço, pensando em como raios iria encontrar Inu-Yasha. Bom, sua preocupação quanto a isso durou pouco, já que pôde visualizá-lo no meio das árvores, indo para o leste da floresta em semi-pulos. Atrás dele, vinham Sango e Miroku, este último com uma pequena elevação na nuca, o que provavelmente deveria ser um galo. 

Sem perder mais tempo, Kagome juntou-se ao grupo também. Mesmo estando bêbado, o hanyou ainda era muito veloz.

"Kagome-sama!" Miroku chamou assim que a viu aproximar-se correndo. "O Inu-Yasha está muito estranho!"

"Sim, ele está agindo como o Miroku!" Sango apontou, arrancando um resmungo do monge.

"Parece que ele e meu avô andaram bebendo umas trinta garrafas de sakê..." A colegial comentou, arrancando exclamações de entendimento por parte dos amigos.

Repentinamente, o bêbado youkai Inu-Yasha parou e posicionou-se, como se estivesse prestes a enfrentar algum inimigo. Os três amigos pararam a alguns metros, esperando para ver o que acontecia. Passou-se cinco minutos e absolutamente nada aconteceu. Quando todos achavam que nada iria acontecer mesmo, eis que surge Sesshoumaru por entre as folhagens da floresta, imponente como sempre.

O youkai arqueou uma sobrancelha ao se deparar com o meio-irmão transformado e cheirando terrivelmente a sakê. Mas não teve tempo para fazer perguntas, já que Inu-Yasha pulara em sua direção com as garras preparadas.

"Ora, Inu-Yasha... você quer me enfrentar?" O youkai, que estivera preparando as garras para atacar o meio-irmão, parou de fazê-lo ao perceber que este perdera o equilíbrio e caíra a poucos centímetros de seus pés.

Sango, Miroku e Kagome soltaram exclamações de desânimo, enquanto gotas apareciam em suas cabeças.

"Inu-Yasha, acaso percebeu o quão ridículo e insignificante você é que decidiu afogar as mágoas?" Sesshoumaru, vendo que o meio-irmão não respondia, deu-lhe as costas, preparando-se para ir embora. Não valia a pena ficar ali e matar Inu-Yasha naquele estado... "Huh, patético."

Mas antes que o youkai mais velho pudesse se mover, a mão de Inu-Yasha pousou audaciosamente no traseiro deste.

Miroku exclamou, chocado. "Isso eu nunca fiz não!"

"Ele parece estar gostando.." Sango comentou, observando a face feliz de Inu-Yasha.

Mas, por outro lado, Sesshoumaru não parecia estar gostando nada daquilo. Virando-se lentamente para o meio-irmão, todos ali puderam ver o olhar assassino do youkai mais velho.

E, sem dúvida alguma, aquela fora a maior surra que Inu-Yasha recebera na vida.

* * *

**Três dias depois...**

Inu-Yasha estava deitado de bruços no chão da cabana da velha Kaede, sendo medicado por uma preocupada Kagome.

"Ai, minha cabeça..." O hanyou, segurando uma bolsa de água fria na cabeça, resmungava em um tom estranhamente baixo.

"Quem mandou beber trinta garrafas com o meu avô? Agora fica reclamando da ressaca..." A colegial censurou, passando-lhe um copo com algum remédio para dor de cabeça.

"Eu achei que era água... meu olfato não estava bom, e muito menos o paladar.."

"Conta outra.." Kagome girou os olhos, observando Sango e Miroku entrarem na cabana.

"E então, Inu-Yasha?! Como está a ressaca das trinta garrafas de sakê?" Miroku debochou em um tom alto demais, fato que fez Inu-Yasha encolher-se abruptamente. "Oh, desculpe. Alto demais."

Inu-Yasha o encarou durante alguns segundos, até que criou coragem para perguntar algo que há tempo queria. "O que eu fiz quando estive transformado e bêbado?"

"Agiu como age o Miroku, além de ficar caindo o tempo todo." Sango respondeu prontamente, deixando Inu-Yasha em um estado de semi-choque.

"Eeei! Eu nunca passei a mão na bunda do Sesshoumaru como ele fez! E ainda parecia estar gostando..." Miroku contestou, recebendo uma cotovelada de Sango e um olhar assassino de Kagome por ter falado demais.

Por outro lado, Inu-Yasha parecia ter entrado em estado de profundo choque... como é que é? Ele, ELE, Inu-Yasha, havia passado a mão no traseiro de...

"Inu-Yasha, tudo bem?" Kagome perguntou, preocupando-se com os olhos vidrados do hanyou.

O rapaz de cabelos prateados lentamente virou-se para Kagome, antes de se levantar e dirigir-se para saída da cabana. "Acho que vou lá fora vomitar um pouco..."

* * *

_**YOOOOII!!!**_

_**Meu primeiro one-shot! T.T que emoção! Espero que tenham gostado pelo menos um tiquinho dele. Ele foi feito para o desafio do Fórum Mundo dos Fics. **_

_**Quem quiser comentar, fique a vontade para dizer o que quiser. Como é o primeiro one-shot que faço, não estou muito segura a respeito....**_


End file.
